No Boys Allowed
by activelemons
Summary: Cheeky Kol Mikaelson isn't one for sleepovers, but- oh hell, yes he is. Especially one he's not invited to, but he's an Original. As if he needs an invitation anyway. Rated M for short-lived smut,


A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote based on a requested imagine over on imaginevampirediaries dot tumblr dot com.

Be sure to check out the imagines and one shots posted there as well!

* * *

><p>Bonnie beamed as she opened the door and ushered me inside.<p>

"She's here! Finally!" she called out to Elena and Caroline.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I swear I left the house on time but I got sidetracked-"

"By none other than you your yummy boyfriend?" Caroline asked. I blushed in response as Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes.

"What? He's _hot_." She smiled and I nodded in agreement.

"Very true, however I decided to make it up to you guys by buying the entire aisle of junk food at the store!" I emptied out two bags of chips, cookies, ice cream, and other health-hazardous slumber party food on the couch and sat in between the three of them. Honestly, we needed this. It's fun to take a break from all the supernatural stuff and just spend some quality "girl time" (as Caroline would say) with none other than the best Mystic Falls residents around. I mean, am I right or am I right?

Bonnie and I set up blankets and pillows all around the room, while Caroline and Elena argued over what sappy movie we would watch first. Eventually, the mini melodrama subsided and we ended up watching The Notebook for the millionth time. And then Parent Trap... and then Titanic... and to top it all off: Twilight. Purely for mocking the unrealistic portrayal of vampires and werewolves, I assure you. Shirtless Taylor Launter was really just a happy accident. Throughout the roller coaster of emotions after every movie, each of us began to fall asleep, and as always light-weight Bon-Bon was the first to go.

Rule number one for a sleepover? Never be the first to fall asleep. We would bad friends if we _didn't_ play a prank on her, so a sharpie mustache was for the greater good. A little facial hair never hurt anyone.

Anyways, one by one, we all ended up falling asleep to whatever movie was playing in the background. I don't remember what time I gave in to the pull of comforter I had set up on the couch, but I definately remember jolting awake to the icy fingers trailing up my waist. I gasped at the contact, but was shushed with a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, its just me, love." he whispered as he slipped his hands back down to my waist, leaving a trail of warm kisses across my collar bone.

"Kol? What are you doing here?!" I questioned as I attempted to sit up.

"Half expecting a steamy pillow fight, and half expecting you to sleep naked." he said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes. He aggravated me in so many ways. He sneaks up on me all the time and leaves a trail of kisses where ever he touches. He acts like a snarky little child and yet wears the most sexiest smiles while doing so. Do you know how hard it is to be mad and mildly aroused at the same time? It's extremely aggravating to say in the least, especially since every ounce of anger slips away with his touch. Ugh, god, the things he does to me.

No. Its a girl's night and I will not have it ruined by some horny, centuries-old vampire.

"Kol, I'm trying to have a sleepover. There's **no** boys allowed." I stated haughtily.

He briefly looked over at the three other girls snoring and sprawled out among the blankets.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're all sleeping, and I see you have no problem with having shirtless boys in these awful movies in attendance to your slumber party, now do you?" he smiled, but I knew I detected a dose of jealousy in his tone.

Much to my own dislike, I tried pushing his hands away but they wouldn't budge. He gave my bum a squeeze and crashed his lips onto mine. I couldn't help but kiss back until I felt his hands slowly make their way up my shirt. I turned my head away and tried to wiggle away from underneath him.

"Your hands are cold!" I gasped.

"Mmm I heat you up, darling, don't worry," he mumbled across my neck. His touch was rough and needy and I felt myself unraveling for him.

"What if they wake up?" I asked as I pulled him closer.

"I guess you'll have to keep quiet then, love." he said as he kissed down my neck, my breasts, all the way down my waist, stopping just at the hem of my pants.

In one swift motion he pulled off my pajamas along with my panties and tossed them aside. He gripped the top of my thighs and yanked me to the edge of sofa, my butt just above the arm rest and my legs dangling on either side of his face. He teased me by leaving slow and torturous kisses on my inner thighs, until I begged him to come closer.

"As you wish, darling" he said pressed his lips roughly against my core, his hands on either of my thighs, pushing me harder onto him.

I kept one hand over my mouth to stop the moans eliciting my mouth from waking up the others in the room, and the other hand entangled in Kol's hair.

Kol always started out gentle. He always teased until I couldn't bear it anymore, and then he'd happily grant me what I wanted. He was rough, but I loved it. I could feel my body responding to the quick flicks of his tongue against my clit and moaned when he delved into my heated core. He'd swipe his tongue over my folds and against my clit, praising my reactions to him while doing so. I almost squealed when he slipped two fingers in me, pumping them quickly while his tongue mercilessly edged my womanhood over and over again. I felt so close, I could hardly contain myself. He heard my shallow breathing and felt my hands try to push him away from my throbbing heat, but he pinned my wrists down to either side of my thighs and picked up the pace. I tried to quiet myself down as much as possible but I felt my climax rising as I clenched around his relentless mouth. I felt him slip his fingers into mine, and I held his hands tightly as a wave of erotic bliss passed over me.

I loosened up shortly after, my breaths still coming in shallows pants, and tried to sit up but he gently pushed me down. He tenderly lapped up every last bit of my arousal and placed a kiss on top of my sex before grabbing my discarded pants. I still felt a blissful high as I tried to regain my composure. I sat up and reached for my underwear but he snatched it out of reach.

"Ah, actually love I think I'll keep this pair," he said as he stuffed my panties in his pocket. I rolled my eyes at the shit-eating grin he had on his face.

"Next time, I want an official invite or I'll make sure your girlfriends wake up to the sound of you moaning my name" he winked.

He gave me a quick kiss and left as quietly as he came. I slipped on my pajama pants and blushed at what would happen if I were to leave him out on another girls night.

I guess I'll just have to find out.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short. It's my first crack at writing (and writing smut too), I hoped it was decent!


End file.
